Another Volturi?
by ThisLoveIsOurs
Summary: What if Bell was a vampire and she joined the Volturi with her sister Alessandra? What if Carlisle had met Alessandra and they fell in love? What if Edward had joined the Volturi and met Bella. Story better than the summary! CC/OC. EC/BS
1. Going to the Volturi

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my new story, 'Another Volturi?'. I hope you enjoy it. BTW, I was wondering if you could please review this story and not just put me as your favourite author/story. It would be really nice. Thanks! Also, this is a Carlisle and OC story. They don't have this couple on the list so I am making it. **

**TeamCullen007**

As I dragged myself through the halls of the Volturi Castle, I took in my surroundings, just incase it would be the last thing I would see. I noticed that the walls were a steel grey and were covered in cobwebs. The floors were as black as night and covered in blood and grime. The windows were a wrought iron black and covered with dust and mud. Carrying on further, I automatically heard two voices who seemed to be arguing about something. Edging closer, I just about managed to hear what they were saying.

_''Aro allowed you in here.'' _ a female voice like a harmony of bells hissed, venom laced in her sweet voice.

_''And you have a problem with that?'' _a calm, deep male voice replied.

_''Let me guess. Aro allowed you in here because you are a close friend of his, and because you made up from your arguement, you both feel better. You were supposed to be in court to defend an innocent soul from the death penalty, but instead, you were down at the pub, plaing bets for the cheap thrill to satify nothing!''_

_''HEY!'' _the male voice suddenly shouted, making me jump.

_''WHAT! Can't you face the facts?'' the female shouted back. _

_''I CAN face the facts. This has nothing to do with you.''_

_''Yes it does. We are a coven, and we are supposed to stick together and give each other an equal chance, but instead, YOU and Aro are letting each other off the hook. You have already been let off for the murder of an innocent child, theft AND the creation of an immortal child.''_

_''Just butt out-' _the male was suddenly cut off by another male voice.

_''Now,now. Settle down now. If you want to carry this conversation on, then please do it later. But right now we have a guest who is just outside this room.'' _

At that precise moment, the three people looked outside the door and saw me. If I was still alive, then I would have blushed a MILLION shades of red and pink.

The first man that I had heard, was around 6'4 and had a muscular build. He had short chestnut brown hair and bright blood red eyes. His skin was deathly pale like mine and he wore midnight black clothes which made his skin even paler if possible.

The second male that was there later in the conversation had shoulder length black hair adn bright red eyes like the other male. He was around 6'1 and had a muscular figure, but he was not as well built as the other male. He too wore black clothes .

The final person that was there was the female. And boy was she beautiful. She had shimmering waist length brown hair and pure golden eyes unlike the other two. She was about 4'10 and had curves that anyone woman would die for. She wore a violet corset top and a midnight blue skirt.

''Well it has been nice to meet you.'' she said, stalking away. I watched her until she turned the corner.

''I'm sorry about that, she and her sister Bella can be a bit tempermental. I am Aro and this is Felix. The woman that you saw then was Alessandra.'' Aro introduced, motioning to each of them.

''I am Carlisle. It has been a pleasure to meet you.'' I said politely.

''And what brings you here to my castle?''

''I am lookin for a home, a refuge if you must. I am interested to learn all about Italy and its lifestlyes. I would like to learn it from a leaders eyes. I have seen it from the peasants eyes and it is not good. So I would like to see it how you see it.'' I explained.

''Well, my word, you do have a vast koweledge. We will be delighted to make your aquaitence,'' Aro said, shaking my hand vigorously. Suddenly, he stopped and nodded,

''Ah. You are also interested in our young Ms. Alessandra. You would like to learn more about her. Hm. Well,I shall advise you young sir. Do NOT get on her bad side. If you do,like our Felix here, then you might as well ask to go to hell. She is a fiesty one, our Alessandra, and her sister Bella. Her and Alessandra are inseparable. Literally. They have never spent more than a day without eachother.'' he chuckled, letting go of my hand. At that precise moment, a girl of around 18 came around the corner, looking slightly puzzled.

''Aro,' the young girl called out, ''Have you seen Alessandra? I can't find her anywhere? Who is this?'' As she came closer, I noticed that she had lower back length chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. She had another figure that most women would die for, but not as good as Alessandra's. She wore a blood red corset top and a black skirt.

''I am Carlisle.'' I said, bowing slightly to her. She curtseyed back at me. Aro and Felix suddenly left and we were left alone.

''Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to find my sister. She needs to go to court to defend another vampire. Do you know which way she went?'' Bella asked.

''She went up the corridor and left.'' I told her, pointing.

''Thanks.'' and with that she left, leaving me alone in the vast corridor


	2. Court

**A/N: Hi everyone! ****Thanks sooo much for the reviews I got for the first chapter. Here is the second chapter for this story. Hope you enjoy it!**

Alessandra POV:

I just love messing with Felix. He is so temperamental like me, but more. He blows up at the tiniest thinks, like a scratch on the fine Italian granite floors, or a dent in the marble pillars. The one thing he enjoys the most is aggravating me people and eating the tourists who are on the tour around the Volturi Castle. It is sickening.

When Isabella and I first came here, we were disgusted at what they did. We just stick to animal blood. But one day, Caius gave Bella HUMAN blood by mistake and she drank some HUMAN blood. She was disgusted more with herself than she was with Caius. After that incident, she vowed that she would never drink human blood again. But that didn't stop her eyes turning amber, and STAYING amber. They have stayed amber for 97 years now, and we have been vampires for 99 years. We are permanently stuck at the ages of 18 and 19. After all our years, we have never craved human blood.

Getting back to the point, Felix and I were fighting AGAIN because Felix always gets off with everything bad he does. So far he has murdered an innocent child, created an immortal child and assault. Does Aro do anything about this? No. That's what made me shout at him.

Of course, Aro swoops in to save the day, telling us that if we wanted to carry on our conversation, then we would have to do it later, because we had a visitor who was just outside the door. Looking outside I saw a Greek God staring at the three of us.

He had the purest honey golden eyes I had ever seen, and pale blonde hair that was combed back neatly. He stood at about 6'2 and wore a brown colored suit with gold buttons on the jacket. He looked phenomenal.

Before anyone had said anything, I broke the silence by saying,

''It has been a pleasure meeting you.'' I heard a sharp intake of breath as I whirled around and stormed down the corridor.

As I turned the corner, I heard a chuckle form Aro as I heard another gasp. As soon as I thought I was out of sight, I ran down the corridor and started to head towards my room. Along the way, I thought about whom the new guy was, I needed to see my sister Bella. Fast.

When I finally came out of my blind rage, I suddenly realized that I was nowhere near my room. It looked like I was in the courtyard. But where I was, I didn't know. Then it hit me. I was in the graveyard part of the courtyard. All of a sudden, I heard a melodic voice behind me.

''Oh my God, dead people? You're hanging around with dead people?'' I turned around to find my sister coming up behind me.

In the process, she managed to trip and stumble over the weeds and air. Even as a vampire, she had no co-ordination.

''Did you get into a fight with Aro and Felix again?'' Bella asked, laughing.

''No… OK fine, I did. It wasn't my fault though. Felix made me mad!'' I replied, glaring playfully.

''Well, I think that the new guy is quite smitten with you.''

''How do you-'' I was cut off by Bella laughing.

''I was there and I saw and heard him gasping.''

''So? Eric and Mike are quite _smitten _with you too. By the way, they still are.'' I said, winking.

''Alessandra!'' Bella yelled, tackling me to the ground. We started to wrestle with each other and after about minutes, we decided that it was a tie. We aren't really the most lady-like girls you can ever imagine.

''OH!!!! Before I forget, you need to do court duty. In five minutes.'' Bella exclaimed.

''Oh my! You're right! I'd better go. See you later Tinkabella!'' I yelled, sprinting away from her.

**************

When I finally got to the court, I straightened out my skirt and headed inside. Luckily for me, everyone was just getting settled. After everyone had settled down, the great oak doors opened and the new guy came in, along with Aro, Marcus and Caius. They took their places in their thrones and motioned for the new guy and me to come behind the thrones.

Our courts are very different from the humans' version of court. We too have the jury and stuff, but we also do test and demonstrations of what might have happened. The jury decides whether the accused was guilty or innocent. But instead of a jail sentence, we have the death sentence. But to try and stop the accused from, dying, we have the defense, which is what half of us does, including me, and we have to fight against the prosecutors who try to get the accused killed.

On the rare occasion the prosecution wins, but usually we, the defense, win. But on this particular case, the defense lost. The vampire who was accused had to die a slow and painful death. During the time that he was being killed, I looked away. In that time, I noticed that the new guy was a pacifist because he never drew his attention away from the pillar that stood next to him, and every time the accused screamed his lungs and heart out, his muscular body grew rigid and stiff.

When it was all finished, we quickly exited the court. Finally getting out, I took a deep breath in. I heard a deep sigh and I turned my head slightly to see the new guy leaning against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly.

''You OK?'' I asked, walking towards him.

''Yeah. I just don't really like watching that sort of thing.'' He replied, looking towards me.

''I never did actually get your name.''

''I'm Carlisle, and are you Alessandra or Bella?''

''Alessandra,'' I laughed, ''you had better get used to the stuff that goes on in the court when it _does _happen. You will have to do it for another 16 years. By the way I hope you will forgive me for my behavior earlier on.''

''My God,'' Carlisle closed his golden eyes in anguish, ''and of course I forgive you. We all get mad sometimes.'' I patted his back consolingly. I felt him stiffen underneath my touch. Then I walked away, and I swear I could feel his honey golden eyes on my back as I turned the corner.


End file.
